Currently the brake or clutch pedal of an automotive vehicle consists essentially of an arm or lever made of metal having a metal pad holder on one end. The arm and pad holder are separately formed as by stamping, and welded together. A pad is then fitted over the pad holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,995 shows an example of a parking brake pedal of this general construction.
In accordance with the present invention, both the arm or lever and the pad are made of plastic. The arm or lever preferably comprises an elongated lever body having an integral pad holder on one end. The pad is molded to the pad holder, preferably in a recess formed in the pad holder. The arm and pad are preferably made of compatible plastic materials so that when molded together a molecular bond or weld is obtained. No adhesive is required.
The arm and pad of the brake or clutch pedal of this invention is lighter in weight than the current pedal, can be made by a simplified manufacturing process, is less expensive, and comprises fewer parts.
One object of this invention is to provide a brake or clutch pedal for an automotive vehicle having the foregoing features.
Another object is to provide a brake or clutch pedal which is composed of fewer parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is relatively easy to manufacture and assemble.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.